The Story of Us
by SaVeMe-InThEdArK-RoSe
Summary: A challenge from Jamlyfics given by Pepe Le Pew called 100 Little Things. This is a story about Alphonse and a girl named Katrina's life after Al regains his body.
1. Introduction

**Hello! Welcome to the Story of Us! OK, so this story is a challenge called '100 Little Things' that I found on another fanfiction website (for those who are wondering its Jamlyfics). The challenge was written by Pepe Le Pew, so credit to the idea for me to write this goes to her!**

**I know this involves another OC. And yes, it will be centered around this OC (Katrina) and Alphonse. And I'm sorry if when Alphonse comes in he's a little OOC. I'm going to try to keep him in character as much as possible. **

**SPOILER: This story is set after Al gets his body back and Ed and Winry get married. So if you just read that and didn't know it, I'm sorry. Anyways.**

**This will be 100 chapters long : ) some may be short, some may be long. I'll update as much as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor its characters. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own the challenge that this story is based on. That belongs to Pepe Le Pew. I do, however, own the plot line to the story and the OC Katrina. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Katrina and I first met Alphonse Elric when I was 14.

Ever since then we've been friends. I didn't see him often though, so we weren't close or anything.

But between times that I saw him and his brother Edward, I was never able to forget him. Not that I ever wanted to.

He had the personality of a little kid. He was nice and sweet and loved kittens and his brother. But the most unforgettable thing about Al was his looks.

You see, Alphonse used to be just a soul in a suit of armor. Edward and him had tried to bring their mom back to life after she had died.

Needless to say, that was a fail.

But I wouldn't have met Al if they hadn't tried that.

It doesn't matter though. Al's fine now. He's got his body back and he's enjoying it! Especially the food!

Alphonse is my best friend and emotional rock. His personality and mine go great together.

He's 17 now, and I'm 16.

I've decided that we'll most likely be together forever.

And if you wondering, this is a story about Al and I's life after he got his body back. After Edward got married to Winry.

After the past and before the future.

We're in the present. And we're in love.

This is the story of us.

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short, but it is just the introduction : ) I'll work on getting this updated soon as well as my other two on-going stories!**

**Thanks for reading! Helpful criticism and reviews are always welcome!**

**~Luna **


	2. Body

**Back with another update! So I do apologize if Alphonse is OOC! I'm trying to keep him in character as much as I can! If you have suggestions for that, I'll gladly welcome them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric, Winry, or Winry's apple pie. I do own the plot and OC Katrina!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Al, I don't think I've ever asked you, but how is having your body back?" I asked randomly one day.

Al looked up from eating a piece of Winry's apple pie.

"I missed it! I missed the food the most! But I also missed feeling things..." Al explained to me, a smile in his happy face.

I smiled back at him. "Like feeling what?"

He thought about it for a moment. Then his face brightened. "Like when me and Brother went to Fort Briggs and it was snowing. I really wanted to be like Brother! I wanted to feel the cold, even though I might've gotten sick or frostbite or something."

I sat down across from him. "If I had lost my body, I'd miss the rain." I confessed. Alphonse gave me a look.

"I missed that too. But not much. I don't like how it makes your clothes stick to you." his nose wrinkled.

"You really suck!" I joked with Al.

He laughed and flicked a piece of pie at my face.

"Why'd ya do that Al?" I asked.

"No reason! Hey can you get me some more pie?"

I nodded and went to get him another piece. 'He really loves this stuff... But then again he DOES love food.'

I gave him the plate. "Thanks Trina!" Al thanked me.

I sat down again, with my own piece of pie. Taking a piece into my mouth, I continued the conversation. "Anything else you missed?"

Al's face turned pink. "Yeah."

I looked at him, expectant. I silently asked him what it was and he caught the meaning of my look.

"I missed the warmth of hugs and simple human touches. Like handshakes or just a subtle brush of skin." he confessed to me. "That's kinda why I love cats. I really just wanted someone to love me like I was a human."

I stood and walked over to him. "Well, you have your body back! Now you can enjoy hugs! And cats haha!" I giggled and pulled him into a hug. It was a weird hug, seeing as he was sitting down and I was still standing.

"About that..."

"Yeah Alphonse?"

"Can we get a kitten?"

* * *

**Yes, I know it is short. But good right? Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Luna**


	3. Cat

**I'm back with an update! I like this story, its upbeat so it's cool! Anyways, I'm going to try to update a lot more since I know I'm really sloooow with them. That's a bad habit of mine I need to work on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any Fullmetal Alchemist characters or places. I only own the OC's that pop up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I waited until Alphonse went with Ed to go help someone with something to do with alchemy. I figured that would probably be the only time he would be too busy to wonder where I was at.

It just so happened to be raining... With the sun out. Yes!

I grabbed my umbrella and headed out of my house and walked towards the town.

I had a plan. A very good plan.

After Al's comment a while ago about wanting a kitten, I decided that I should get him a kitten. Since ya know... Ed never let him have a kitten.

They traveled too much and Ed didn't want a cat around. Poor Alphonse.

Anyways, there was only one way to get a cat around Resembool. And that was to walk around the town till you found one.

Shouldn't have been too hard.

*~*~*2 Hours Later*~*~*

"Why is it so damn hard to find a little kitten. There HAS to be a cat around here somewhere!" I yelled to no one in particular. I did get a lot of strange looks though... And parents turning their children away in a hurry.

I had been walking for a good four hours, when I came across a house positioned a ways off the main road.

_'What the hell,'_ I thought. _'I've looked everywhere else, might as well try here.'_

I jogged up to the house and by the time I was at the front door, I was panting heavily. (Give me a break; I've been walking/running for FOUR hours!)

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. An old lady came and answered it.

"Why, hello there, young Miss." The lady greeted.

I smiled. "Hello!"

"How can I help you, Miss?" she kindly asked me.

"Well you see, my boyfriend really wants a kitten and I've looked all over this town for one, but I can't seem to find any. And I was wondering if you might have a kitten I can buy." I explained to her.

She flashed me a bright smile. "I have plenty of kittens you can choose from! Come in, come in!" she ushered me into the house.

I walked in, ducking under the unusually short door way. The kind older woman led me through her house and into a large room.

I now know why Resembool seemed so empty of cats.

This woman... She was a crazy old cat lady. Well okay, I don't know about CRAZY exactly...

"Take your pick, miss...?" she paused for my name, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Katrina." I introduced. She nodded and swept her hand in an arc.

I walked around the room, being careful not to step on any of the millions of cats.

I stooped multiple times, inspecting the kittens and looking for one that absolutely screamed Alphonse.

I searched a lot of litters...

Before I found just the right cat.

It was small; probably the runt of its litter and it had a little pink nose. Its fur was yellow and fluffy and its eyes were a really pretty blue-green color. It meowed when I looked at it.

"Aww! It's adorable!" I squealed in girlish delight.

Picking the cat up, I turned and looked at the lady.

"You can have her if you want; she's the runt so, sadly, she might not survive long here." the lady told me.

I squealed and gave the woman a hug... Which was weird, but oh well! I was excited.

"How much do you want for her?" I asked while taking out my wallet.

The lady smiled at me and put her hands up. "You don't have to pay for her! As long as I know you'll take good care of her, she's free."

I smiled and thanked her before I left her house. It was still raining so I put the little kitten in my coat to keep her dry.

"When I get you home, Al is going to be so happy!" I cooed to the kitten. She meowed at me, in what seemed like a happy tone.

The walk home seemed shorter, now that I wasn't looking for cats and I got home in record time.

I opened the door, not really even registering that the door was unlocked, and was greeted by Alphonse's bright smile. He stood right in the doorway, looking happier then I've seen him in a while.

I jumped a little in surprise. "Hi, Alphonse! I didn't think you'd be home yet!" I greeted happily, getting over my shock. I put my hand over the part of my coat where the kitten was to keep her quiet.

"Well, I actually have to tell you something Trina." Al confessed.

I cocked my head. "What is it?"

"I lied about where I was going today. I didn't actually go with Edward to help someone."

"Oh? Then where'd you go?"

Al brought his hands from behind his back to reveal a little fluffy gray kitten with the biggest yellow eyes I've ever seen. "I went to get you this kitten!" Al announced happily, the smile on his face growing wider.

I giggled. "Oh, Alphonse! Thank you!" And I withdrew the kitten from my pocket. "I got her for you because, well… I knew you loved cats and you've always wanted one so," I held the kitten out for him to take.

Alphonse grabbed his cat and I grabbed mine. "Snowball! That will be her name!" Al's excited voice rang.

"And I'll call mine… Shadow!" I told him.

Al walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Trina."

"You're welcome Alphonse."

* * *

**So how was it? Liked it? I hope you did!**

**PLease leave a review : ) They keep me writing!**

**Luna**


	4. Dream

**HI! I'm really sorry that all these chapters are really short. I just feel like they should be. Oh and fluff warning ahead. This chapter is way fluffy (in my opinion)! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In some part of Alphonse's consciousness, he was aware that he was tossing and turning in his sleep. But he couldn't focus on the fact that he could wake up whenever he wanted to. He was too concentrated on the nightmare.

His dearly beloved mother was standing before him, her hair blowing in the breeze and a smile upon her beautiful face. It was sunny and she was playing with Alphonse and Edward.

But then the dream changed. It became a nightmare.

The sky turned dark with rain clouds and his mother slowly transformed into that hideous thing Al and Ed had created. It stretched its hands toward Al and he turned to run.

As he ran, he lost his body. He continued to run. The longer he ran the more people he lost. Winry, Granny Rockbell, Nina, Hughes, Edward, Katrina.

And then a strange figure came to him and took his soul.

Alphonse screamed.

I had my arms wrapped around Alphonse, desperately trying to calm him down.

He had been screaming something about 'don't take them!' Al had once told me that when he was without his body, he didn't sleep. This meant he didn't dream.

He's still getting used to the nightmares.

"Al, Alphonse. Hey, are you okay?" I whispered to him.

He nodded, trying to calm down his breathing. "I'm fine. Thanks." Al breathed. He sat up and stared at the wall in front of him, his feet dangling off the edge of the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Al just sat there, not saying anything. Standing up, I gave him one last hug before walking out of the room. "Well, I'm going to bed, night Alphonse."

"I want to tell you Katrina." Al said so faintly, I could barely hear him from the opposite side of the room. I turned around to find Al still sitting on the couch, but he was facing me, head in his hands. I started walking back toward him, listening as he talked. "I want to tell you, but I'm afraid too. What if I tell you and it happens?"

"Alphonse, trust me, whatever it is you're afraid of happening, probably won't happen." I tried to reassure him.

He looked up at me and related the dream to me. "Well, it started with my mom…"

"… And that's when you woke me up." Al finished, looking at me.

I sat next to him, contemplating his dream. "Alphonse, even if I did ever decide not to be with you, or vice versa, I would never completely abandon you. That would be too cruel of me to do to someone like you, who has lost so much already." I explained to him.

"Have you ever thought about completely leaving me?" He asked.

"Nope! Like I said, that would be cruel and I'm not a cruel kind of person." I said happily.

Alphonse smiled at me. "Thanks! Umm, Katrina?"

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Can we not go back to sleep? How about we talk some more?"

I smiled back at him and nodded.

We talked the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try updating again soon! Leave a review for me please, they make me happy : )**

**~LUNA**


End file.
